Twin Mysteries
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: Fai's been kidnapped with his father's blessing, no less! and the gang is bent on rescuing him. Just how well will they succeed? Sequel to Twin Identites, you're better off reading that one first to avoid confusion.
1. Chapter 1

It took Tomoyo about four months (all of summer and the first month of school) of worrying before she decided to do something. Her idea of doing something came out one sunny Monday morning as they waited for their classmates to arrive.

"Let's go." Was all she said. Kurogane leaned back in his chair and looked at her seriously. Syaoran looked up from the book he was reading and looked from Tomoyo to Kurogane, confused. Sakura simply stared at Tomoyo.

"Go where, Tomoyo-chan?" She asked quietly. Tomoyo smiled wryly at her life-long friend and cousin.

"To Fai-san's country, of course." SLAM!

"Absolutely not!" Kurogane hissed. They waited until the other students looked away (Kurogane slamming his chair on the floor attracted attention) before Tomoyo spoke again.

"And why not?" She questioned lightly, glaring at Kurogane.

"It's dangerous!" He snapped. "You don't know what'll happen, you---we could get hurt!"

"That's not important." Tomoyo said dismissively. Kurogane scowled.

"And why is it not important?" He growled out angrily.

"Because Fai-san needs to be brought back home." Tomoyo whispered back furiously.

"He is home!" Kurogane argued back.

"He is NOT home!" Tomoyo said angrily. She looked around to make sure they weren't attracting unwanted attention, but nobody was even looking at them. "He should be here, with us!" Tomoyo continued angrily. "Home is not a place where they ignore one boy simply because the other seems more important, is not where they allow their remaining son to be beaten up because he doesn't obey them!" Tomoyo had tears in her eyes and was ignoring Sakura's attempts to calm her in favor of yelling at Kurogane. "Don't say that Fai-san is home, ever. His home is here, with the people who actually care about him." Kurogane said nothing while Tomoyo ranted and when she finished he was quiet, looking away to calm and sort his conflicting thoughts and emotions. "Please, help me bring Fai-san home."

"It's a bad idea, Tomoyo." He muttered, still looking away.

"I'll help." Syaoran said suddenly, standing next to Sakura, who sat near Tomoyo.

"I will, too." Sakura said bravely, one hand on Tomoyo's shoulder as the black-haired girl tried not to cry and her other hand clasped firmly in Syaoran's.

"I want no part in this. This...this is craziness!" Kurogane hissed.

"You want him back, too. You miss him just as much as we do." Tomoyo argued.

"That doesn't mean I'll go kidnapping him again!" Kurogane bit out through gritted teeth. Tomoyo sighed.

"Onii-chan, please!" Ignoring Sakura's surprised gasp, Tomoyo locked eyes with her brother. "Help us, Onii-chan. Please." It was silent while Tomoyo held her breath and Kurogane considered his options.

"Dad will kill me if you get hurt." He muttered, glaring at the wall. "I guess I have no choice." Tomoyo gave Sakura and Syaoran a watery smile as she tried not to cry.

"NOw, we need to come up with a plan!"

* * *

Sakura was walking home from school when she saw him.

"HOE!" She yelled in surprise, dropping her bag. "Yuui-san?" The pale ghost of her missing friend's brother turned at the sound of his name.

"Kinomoto-san?" His eyes, amber instead of the black she remembered, met with her own emerald eyes. "Kinomoto-san!" He was in front of her instantly, eyes wide with a mixture of happiness and relief. She stopped, smiling widely at him. He paused suddenly. "Kinomoto-san, you can see me?"

"HOOOEEEE!" She cried. He blinked in confusion. "You can talk, Yuui-san?"

"Yes." He said, amused. There was a light accent lingering on the words he spoke.

"But....but when you were alive, you didn't." He laughed.

"Oh, I could've, if I wanted to. I chose not to, though. Fai was right, in a sense. I was too stubborn to say what I wanted."

"But why?" Sakura asked. "Why let Fai-san talk for you all the time?"

"There's your answer, you see?" Yuui replied gently. Sakura shook her head. Yuui looked up, remembering that she didn't know that much of their past and thinking on how to phrase it. "When we were younger, at home, we rarely heard Fai's voice, he was so quiet. Because of Kurogane-san's teachings, Fai knew the language quite fluently, and taught me on the way here." Yuui laughed softly again, remembering. "There were times on the ship that if I spoke to Fai in our native language, he would ignore me or pretend to not understand. So when we got here, I could speak fluently, with a bit of an accent." Sakura smiled, hearing the accent with every word Yuui spoke. "I decided that, since we so rarely heard Fai's voice at home, he should speak as often as possible here. My being silent contributed to him speaking out more." Yuui laughed again. "Granted, he spoke TOO much, but that was OK."

"Why are you here, Yuui-san?" Sakura asked gently, looking at the amber eyed twin. "Why haven't you moved on yet?"

"I was watching over my brother and sisters, you see. I may be dead, but I still need to protect them." Yuui sighed. "Beware, Kinomoto-san. Things aren't always as they seem."

"Yuui-san?" Sakura questioned lightly, not understanding, frowning in confusion. Yuui shook his head.

"I can't help you besides that piece of advice, Kinomoto-san. It's up to you and the others to figure it out."

"All right. Thank you, Yuui-san." Sakura said, bowing. As she stood up, she smiled warmly at Yuui. "And it's all right if you called me Sakura, you know."

"All right, Sakura-san."

"Sakura!" She turned slightly.

"Syaoran!" She waved, then turned back to Yuui. "Yuui-san?" She called out softly, frowning lightly. The amber-eyed twin had vanished.

* * *

A/N: All right, here's a sequal that everyone's kinda been pushing me for. i wouldn't have made Twin Identities into two seperate stories, but it was starting to get way too long for my liking. i didn't expect that many chapters, and i had to do something. thus, i made it into two seperate stories.

As always, any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, so how will we get Fai-san back?" Tomoyo asked, getting right to work as they mulled around Sakura's living room. She and Sakura sat on the sofa, Syaoran on the other side of Tomoyo (he wouldn't get closer to Sakura than that when her brother was around---seriously, Touya had some _serious_ sister-complex when it came to Sakura), and Kurogane leaning against a table. He looked at Tomoyo lazily.

"First off, we'd have to get there, and may I remind you, Tomoyo, that it is absolutely _freezing_ up there?" Tomoyo waved off Kurogane's concern.

"Yea, yea." She mumbled. "We'll need a way to avoid being detected as well."

"Avoid being detected by what exactly?" Touya's voice carried across the room and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Onii-chan, I don't do this to you and Yukito-kun."

"To-ya, she's got a point." Yukito came downstairs behind Sakura's brother. "Hello, everyone."

"So what. What are you trying to do that requires you to avoid detection?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran said at the same time. Touya frowned.

"They wanna go get that stupid mage and bring him back here." Kurogane said lazily from where he sat against the table. Touya scowled.

"Kuro**_gane_**!" Tomoyo hissed angrily, hitting her head with her hand. Kurogane looked up.

"What? I said I would help only because Dad would murder me if you got hurt and I could've prevented it. You never said that I couldn't tell anyone else."

"Exactly who else is going?" Touya glared at Syaoran; Syaoran pointedly looked away.

"Me, Sakura, Tomoyo, the kid." Kurogane frowned, then shrugged. "That's about it." Touya's scowl deepened.

"When is this trip?" He asked. Behind him, Yukito sighed.

"I dunno. Tomoyo?" She sighed lightly.

"Maybe next week. Touya-kun, we'll need to be out of school for a few weeks, maybe months."

"You'll be gone that long?" Touya asked, eyes wide.

"It's a probability." Tomoyo said softly. Touya looked at Kurogane.

"You won't let anything happen to my sister, right?" He asked the red-eyed male. Kurogane locked eyes with Touya.

"I won't let anything happen to any of them." He said gravely, motioning at all the kids. Touya nodded lightly and walked into the kitchen. Yukito looked after his friend then back to the group, smiling.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better." He said, then followed his friend into the kitchen. Tomoyo sighed in relief then glared at her brother.

"Don't tell anyone else, Onii-chan!" She hissed angrily. Kurogane looked at her and sighed, laying his head back on the table.

* * *

They were ready to go by Friday of the next week. They had been ready to get on the ship to Fai's country (the only way to get there---frequent snow storms made it to unpredictable for airplanes to land anywhere on the land) when there was a shout from behind them.

"WAIT!" They all turned around to find Touya and Yukito running towards them.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura asked, confused. He stopped beside her, panting, Yukito behind him.

"We're coming too. Me and Yuki...we're coming too.(A/N: raise your hand if you've been expecting that from the second he nodded at Kurogane)" He pulled his friend up onto the ship and smirked lightly.

"But, I thought that you didn't care much for Fai-san." Sakura said, confused. Yukito smiled.

"That may be true, Sakura-chan, but you forget---To-ya has a HUGE sister-complex."

"I do not!" Touya flushed and looked away.

"It's all right." Tomoyo said suddenly, staring out over the sea with a thinking look in her eye. Sakura turned to him.

"Tomoyo-chan...?"

"The more help we get, intentional or not, the better." She said.

"Tomoyo." Kurogane gained his sister's attention instantly. "I feel the need to remind you that it is freezing up there, that none of us speak that stupid mage's language and we have no translator."

"Actually, we do." Sakura said stepping up. "I can speak to Yuui-san." Kuroqane rolled his eyes.

"Great, a kid from the country we're currently traveling to and he can't translate for us because he can't speak our language."

"Actually, he can." Sakura interrupted casually. "He just wanted Fai-san to talk as much as possible becuase he so rarely did at their home."

"And I made us outfits to change into for when it gets colder." Tomoyo said, smiling happily. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"What about Kinomoto-kun and Tsukishiro-kun?" Kurogane asked.

"Them as well." She smiled at Kurogane's skeptical look. "When you've known Touya-kun as long as I have, you'll know that he trusts no one with Sakura-chan besides himself and Yukito-kun usually comes with him to keep him in check so he doesn't bite Li-kun's or any other boy's head off if they even look at Sakura-chan wrong." Kurogane sighed and leaned next to his sister, making sure that none of the others can hear him.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, imotoutou-chan?" Tomoyo looked up at him suddenly.

"You haven't called me that in a while, Onii-chan." She said just as quietly before she sighed. "I'm hoping it's a good idea."

* * *

*^(Time skip about three weeks)^*

"Tomoyo, what are you getting?" Kurogane asked nervously. She smiled.

"Our outfits, of course." She said happily before going through one of her bags. She pulled out two piles of cloth and threw the rest of the bag at her brother. "Your guys' clothes are all in a smaller bag with your names on it so that you don't get confused. Come along, Sakura-chan!" She called, pulling her best friend and cousin's arm and dragging her down the hall to the room that the two of them shared. All the boys sighed and pulled out bags with their respective names on the bags, then went into their seperate rooms to change. They all came out (more or less) at the same time.

Kurogane was wearing black and red. Black pants, a black long sleeved shirt lined with red, a cloak around his shoulders. The cloak itself was black, with the opposing side red.

Touya was wearing black as well, but his opposing color was white instead of red. The cloak, sleeves and bottom of his shirt and the bottom of his pants had the same white block pattern, making him look almost like royalty.

Yukito was wearing something similar to Touya's, only his whole outfit was white and the block pattern was black. He looked almost as important as Touya as he smiled and adjusted his glasses, a book visible under his cape.

Syaoran wore something different. He had a blue long-sleeved shirt and dark pants, a dark cloak covering him as well and (for some strange reason) goggles around his neck.

Tomoyo was wearing layers and layers of...something. Now, as rare as it was that Tomoyo actually wore her own fashions, she managed to pull off the layers and layers of...something perfectly, her hair done up in some gold thing. Kurogane felt an unnaturally strong urge to protect her even more.

Sakura wore something similar to Yukito and Touya, only hers was a long-sleeved dress with pants. Her dress and pants themselves were a light pink, and the block pattern at the edge of her pants, dress, sleeves, and cloak were a darker pink. Her cloak was tied firmly around her neck, held in place by a small gold button. (A/N: Basically, think of their outfits when Tsubasa first started, yea? That's what they're wearing.)

Each outfit was lined with a special-order fabirc Tomoyo had custom-made for the cold, so that they would stay warm no matter how cold it got. She smiled proudly at her brother.

"What do you think, Kurogane?" She asked. Kurogane shrugged.

"We look like cosplay characters."

"But it'll keep us warm." Tomoyo said happily. Kurogane scowled lightly.

"I suppose." He muttered.

* * *

A/N: ok, Tomoyo's made the outfits, has the video camera somewhere just in case, and their journey has begun! XD hehe...RESCUE FAI-CHAN!!! XD haha ...yea...

As always, any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's a bit early for my ANs to be up here (it seems early, anyway) but i wanted to thank Azuka for the review. I will try to do as you suggested, but i'm not great with that and if it sucks i would appreciate it if you told me. XD thanks. now please, continue.

* * *

Fai leaned his head against the wall of his room---the pale white and blue room he had hoped to never see again. Behind him, someone moved.

'Fai-sama?' Came a tenative voice. Fai took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Undaunted, she tried again. 'Fai-sama?'

'What, Koisianna-san?' He hissed, not looking at the silver-haired girl. She winced. Fai didn't notice---even if he did, he wouldn't care.

'Fai-sama, you haven't eaten, you haven't left your room since we came.'

'I do not wish to be here, that was a bit obvious.' Fai mumbled after a few seconds. A few more seconds of silence, and she reached her hand out, slowly, her hand an inch from his shoulder---'Don't touch me, if you please.' She pulled her hand back.

'Of course.' He sighed again.

'Get out of my room, please. And send Chi in here.' Koisianna bit her lip.

'Yes, Fai-sama.'

* * *

"Is that it? Celes?" Tomoyo asked, looking over the white country. It was literally that---white. Snow blew from all directions and Touya turned to her in surprise.

"You mean you dragged us all out here and you're not sure if this is even the right place?" He demanded. She shrugged. Yukito laughed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Calm down, To-ya." He said, a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, this is the place." Kurogane muttered, standing beside his sister. " There's no doubt about it---this is the only place I know of that's so white." Touya glanced suspiciously at Kurogane but nodded.

A few minutes later, they were off the ship. Tomoyo shivered lightly at a sudden rush of wind, but stood up straight.

"Come on, to the castle!" She called, turning to smile happily at her companions before pointing straight ahead. "This way!"

* * *

'Is it because Nii-san can feel it, too?' Chi asked, sitting in front of her brother, who was sitting on a window sill in his room, by his bed. Fai turned his face from the window he had been staring out of and gave her a tired smile.

'That's right, Chi. I can feel it as well. The question is, what is this feeing?' Chi shrugged helplessly.

'Maybe important people are here.' Chi said softly. Fai laughed humorlessly.

'The only important people to me are far from here, Chi.' He sighed, and leaned his head against the window, once again looking out into the snowy land. 'And, with hope, they'll stay far from here.'

* * *

"How much farther to the castle?" Touya asked. Tomoyo shook her head, her legs shaking because of the long walk, but pressing forward. Sakura had collapsed a few miles back (Tomoyo figured they had walked about five miles so far) and was currently resting her head on her brother's back, her arms around his neck and his arms tucked under her legs. Kurogane rolled his eyes and, shaking his head, put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Maybe we should take a break." He offered lightly. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Not until we get to the castle." She insisted. Kurogane rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"All right." Tomoyo, in front of him, smiled, took one step forward...and promptly collapsed. Kurogane caught her before she hit the snow. "Tomoyo!"

"I'll ok..." She muttered.

"I'm carrying you now." Kurogane stated. Ignoring her protests, Kurogane carried her similar to the way Touya was carrying Sakura and led the way forward.

* * *

'NNGH!' Fai closed his eyes and clenched his shirt above his heart. Chi was at his side in an instant.

'Nii-san!' She cried, placing her hands on his. He looked up and tried to smile---he failed. 'Nii-san, should Chi get Freya?'

'No!' He cried. 'No, just...stay here, Chi.' Chi nodded, her eyes furrowed. It passed and Fai sat up slowly. 'All right...' He turned to the window again but Chi didn't move.

'Nii-san...?'

'What was that?' Fai muttered, his hand clenching his shirt tighter. Chi pulled away and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Koisianna walked in. Fai's hand fell instantly.

'Fai-sama?'

'Go away, Koisianna-san.' He ordered. She ignored him.

'Chi-sama sent me.' She said. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Koisianna sat next to Fai and looked at him. He pointedly looked away from her.

'You haven't sung anything since we came here.'

'Nothing to sing.' He muttered. She tried again.

'You haven't looked at your guitar---'

'My other one was better.' He interrupted. Koisianna sighed and stood up.

'You will start training soon, whether or not you want to.' She said after a few minutes of silence. Fai stayed quiet. 'Your father will not allow you to put it off any longer.'

'Goodbye, Koisianna-san.' Was all Fai said. She sighed and walked out, closing the door firmly. Outside, she ran into Shaoran.

'Well?' Shaoran asked, worry in his eyes. She shook her head negatively and Shaoran sighed, looking the other way and running his hand through his hair. 'Now what?' He asked.

'I don't know, Shaoran-kun.' Koisianna sighed. Shaoran turned suddenly. 'Shaoran?'

'Those people...' He said slowly. Koisianna moved in front of him.

'People? Which people?' He looked down at her and she stared into mismached eyes. Her eyes widened. 'You don't mean...?'

'They're here...and they're lost.' And he took off, running towards the front of the castle. She followed him, all the way up the the banister that overlooked the front door.

'SHAORAN-KUN!' Koisianna yelled, running to the banister he jumped off of in his haste. He paused, looking up at her from the first floor. 'Be careful, Shaoran-kun.' He nodded once at her and opened the door, disappearing into the white land. She sighed and lookd down. 'Come here safely, everyone.' She whispered.

* * *

"Where is this castle?" Syaoran asked, teeth chattering. Kurogane pulled Tomoyo higher on his back and scowled, looking around.

"This way." Yuui appeared in front of Touya and smiled at Sakura, pointing to his left. Sakura repeated the order and the whole group followed. "Sakura-san, you guys are very brave to be doing this." He turned his head. "Oh?"

"What's wrong, Yuui-san?" Sakura asked, worried. Yuui smiled.

"It appears help is on the way. I will lead you for a bit, but then someone else will take you to the castle." Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Fai-san?" She asked hopefully. Yuui shook his head.

"No, Fai is being kept in the castle. Not that it matters, because he won't leave his room." Sakura was about to ask about that, but a sudden figure in the snow appeared. They took one look at him and Kurogane scowled.

"You." Red eyes clashed with amber and blue.

"Me." Shaoran acknowledged. "Come on, the castle's this way." Nobody moved, each glaring at him. Sakura frowned, but---

"Trust him." She looked at Yuui with shock. He smiled gently. "He's Fai's oldest friend."

"But he..."

"Whatever he did, it was not of his own will." Yuui interrupted Sakura, and she looked confused. He laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it---but trust him, or you will be lost. I cannot stay forever." Sakura looked at Shaoran then back at the twin. Or rather, where he had been. She sighed.

"I trust you." Sakura said clearly.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gasped in shock. Kurogane turned his face to her and raised an eyebrow. Syaoran and Yukito looked at Sakura, confused. Touya sighed.

"All right. Get a move on, kid." He muttered, walking after Shaoran. He passed Kurogane and Yukito followed him, looking confused but trusting his friend. As he passed Syaoran, he glanced at him.

"Kinomoto-kun..." Syaoran started, but Touya cut him off.

"I trust my little sister." Syaoran looked at him. "I know you do, too. So, get a move on, gaki." After a few seconds, everyone else followed Touya, each glaring at Shaoran suspiciously. He ignored them all and walked back the way he came---the castle.

* * *

A/N: oooh...someone knows something...i dont really know how to word this idea i got in my head properly...but at least we'll reunite the original group soon....hopefully...

As always, any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

'We're here...' Shaoran called about half an hour later. Scowling, he opened the door and allowed everyone in. It had only taken him about ten minutes to find them, and it took them so long to get back.

'Shaoran-kun!' Koisianna ran up and looked the boy over. 'Oh, you look awful...and it took so long for you to get back!' She cried, looking at the others. She remembered her manners suddenly and bowed. 'Welcome, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Kurogane-san, and Syaoran-san. And two as well.' Kurogane narrowed his eyes at her and she shuffled nervously. Looking once at Shaoran, she turned. 'Follow me.' Nobody moved and she turned to them questioningly.

"We don't trust you." Tomoyo said simply. Shaoran scowled at her, and relayed the comment to Koisianna. Koisianna panicked.

'Tell them something to trust me, Shaoran-kun, tell them something, anything!'

'Like what?' He asked. She shrugged unknowingly in a frantic manner (it was actually quite comical, but considering the situation they were in, no one laughed).

'I don't---Fai-sama! Tell them I'll take them to see Fai-sama!' The mention of Fai's name made them all tense and they glanced at each other, worried. Shaoran sighed.

"If you follow her, she'll take you to see Fai." They glanced at him in alarm---he had not spoken to them since he told them to follow him. Tomoyo had forgotten that he could speak their language.

"But do we trust her?" Tomoyo asked cryptically, not sure herself what she was asking. Shaoran shrugged.

"You trusted me, didn't you?" He asked softly.

* * *

Fai sat in his room by the window, though he no longer looked out of it. He had his back against the glass, Freya touching something to his forehead.

'Maybe if you came away from the glass, you wouldn't feel like this.' Freya informed him as he rolled his eyes. She sat in front of him and looked at him sadly. 'We all miss him, but this is doing you no good.'

'Perhaps I might have been happier had I not been forced here....' Fai started, but trailed off as suddenly a burning sensation came into his chest. While he clutched at the cloth over his heart, doubled in pain, Freya fussed over him, eye brows drawn in confusion and worry, until the door opened.

'Go away!' Freya turned to hiss. 'My younger brother is...' She stopped short at the sight of the people Koisianna brought with her. Biting her lip, she placed her hand softly on her brother's shoulder. He glanced up at her, panting lightly, only to see her gaze trained on the front of the room. Silently, he turned his face in the same direction. His hand clenched tighter as he took in the group of people and his eyes widened almost painfully.

'No...' Was all he whispered.

* * *

Tomoyo led the way, able to convince Kurogane to let her walk, and she walked directly behind Koisianna. If she made the girl nervous, she didn't say anything and Tomoyo didn't move any further away. Nobody trusted the silver-haired girl and nobody trusted Shaoran, who walked behind Touya (who, oddly enough, made sure to put Yukito and himself between Syaoran and Shaoran almost protectively). Nobody hid it, either, glaring at one or the other.

'Fai-sama's room is down the hall way. He---'

'Koisianna, forgive me, but shut up.' She glanced back at Shaoran, eyes wide, but looked forward again. He continued. 'They have no clue what you're telling them.'

'Yes, but it's better than absolute silence, is it not?' She questioned. Shaoran shrugged and let her keep talking until they reached the door. Then Shaoran cut her off again

'Better let me do the talking now.' He told her. She simply nodded and as the group turned to him, he merely waved at the door with his hand. "Fai's room." He explained. That was it. Koisianna rolled her eyes but knocked on the door slightly before pushing it open. At first glance, it seemed that Chi was in the room, standing next to a window and a figure on the seat, doubled over in pain. But when she spoke, it was with a voice much different from Chi's.

'Go away!' She called out, turning angrily to face them. Koisianna bowed lightly before moving aside to let Fai's guests enter. 'My younger brother is...' She trailed off as they filed in the room and placed a shaking hand on the figure's shoulder. Startled blue eyes flashed in everyone's face as he turned to face the older girl, but she continued to stare at them. Slowly, he followed her gaze until his blue eyes were locked on them. Fai paled considerably.

'No...' Was all he whispered. And then Sakura burst out crying.

"Fai-san!" She cried, running towards him and throwing her arms around him in pure relief. Fai didn't say anything to her, merely stared around at them all as he slowly took in their appearance. Suddenly, it seemed something in his eyes hardened and he stood slowly, prying Sakura's hands from his neck.

'Koisianna-san, leave.' He said quietly. She hesitated, but bowed and pulled Shaoran out with her. 'No, leave him here. Leave him, I said.' He muttered harshly as she paused, her hand on his arm. After a few seconds, she let him go and left. 'Freya, would you want to---'

'I'll stay, if you want Fai.' She said seriously. Fai attempted a smile, for her. Then he turned and studied the group of travelers before him.

"It has been a while since I've seen you all." He said softly, taking Sakura's hand and leading her to stand next to her brother. With a sigh, he went back to the window. "This is my older sister, Freya. She looks remarkably like Chi, no?" Freya smiled and bowed lightly in their direction. She knew the names, of course, just not the faces. They smiled at her, albeit somewhat awkwardly. Fai didn't seem to notice. "So, what brings all of you here, to my home?" He asked, leaning against the window, his bandage prominent against his face as he looked at them, a politely interested expression on his face. Tomoyo stepped forward.

"We came to bring you home, Fai-san." She said softly. Oddly enough, Fai smirked at that.

"But, Tomoyo-chan, I am home." He replied, just as softly. She shook her head as Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I meant, back with us." Tomoyo clarified. Fai merely looked away.

"How did you get here?" He asked quietly. Freya placed her hand on his shoulder again and kept it there.

"We came by ship, of course." Tomoyo answered.

"Are you happy, Fai-san?" Sakura asked tentatively, coming to stand next to her friend. Fai looked at her in shock. She persisted. "Are you really happy, being here, Fai-san?"

"Of course." He whispered. "I'm home, with my family. I will learn, in my brother's place, and---"

"You never wanted that." Sakura interrupted, stepping forward lightly. Shaoran placed his hand on her arm and Syaoran nearly made Sakura fall as he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and glared at Shaoran. Then he seemed to jump about five feet and he glanced nervously at Touya, who was standing on the other side of Kurogane. Touya looked at Syaoran and, for once in his life, seemed to have nothing against him. Fai blinked, but forced a distant, but polite, smile on his face.

"Sakura-san, I am happy." He looked at them and everyone could see the vacancy in his eyes, the way that the usually shimmering blue had been dulled to a grey-blue storm that was completely devoid of emotion. "I am very happy, and I have always wanted this."

* * *

yea..... happy, happy, happy thoughts... anyone hoping this'll get better? i am...

As always, any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic.


End file.
